My Soul
by BloodyBleedingWings
Summary: CasLab lagi nih, miaw... w Warning : Yaoi, BL , Sho-ai , typo, gaje , dll. Daann, setelah membaca, silakan tinggalkan jejak... :3 arigatou


Tittle : My Soul  
Pairing : CasLab  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance , hurt/comfort  
Warning : Yaoi , BL , Sho-ai , typo (insyallah kaga ada)  
**DONT LIKE , DONT READ !**

_Summary :  
Andaikan saja, aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat... Andaikan saja aku bisa melindunginya... Andaikan saja aku tidak selalu bergantung padanya... Andai saja... Aku tidak LEMAH !  
Semuanya... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Tidak akan ada yang terluka... Tapi... Kenapa ? Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami semua ini ? Hanya karena ia melindungiku yang lemah ini... Aku... Sebisa mungkin akan selalu menjagamu... Karena kau adalah... Segalanya untukku..._

* * *

MY SOUL

* * *

Labrador POV

Aku hanya bisa mamandanginya yang masih terbaring dikasur dan terkulai lemah. Tidak tega rasanya melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang miris ini. Kusentuh kulit pipinya yang pucat tetapi masih khas kelembutan miliknya.. Perlahan tapi pasti kubelai dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang..

"Castor-san..." Ucapku lirih. Berharap orang yang bersangkutan segera pulih dan membalas ucapannku tadi.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara pendeteksi jantung dan tetesan infus yang mengaliri tubuhnya agar tetap bertahan hidup.

"...Gomenasai..." Ucapan yang penuh dengan penyesalan dengan hal yang telah aku perbuat.

Kugenggam tangan besarnya yang dulu sangat hangat, tetapi sekarang sudah mengurus, dingin dan pucat. Berharap bisa membagi kehangatan tubuhku dengannya dan juga berharap,semoga ia bisa merasakan tulusnya cinta yang kuberikan kepadanya.

TOK , TOK , TOK

Aku tak menoleh sedikitpun walau aku mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan ini. Aku tak ingin melepaskan padanganku walau cuma sedetik darinya.

"Uskup Lab ? Ini aku, Ouida..." Ucap seseorang memanggilku diambang pintu.

"Ouida-kun ?" Mendengar nama itu, aku baru menolehkan kepalaku.

"Doushite ? Kau terlihat kurang tidur Uskup Lab..." Dari kata-kata yang Ouida katakan, aku baru ingat kalau aku memang sudah terjaga 2 hari 2 malam.

"Ah, daijoubu, Ouida-kun... Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan sepertinya..." Ucapku sebisa mungkin membuatnya tak khawatir.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar terlihat lelah... Biarkan aku yang menjaga Castor-sama..." Pria yang lebih muda dariku itu menawarkan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya menolongku. Aku tak boleh bergantung padanya.

"Ah, tidak usah... Lagipula, kau ada latihan menggunakan baculus sore ini, kan ?" Ucapku mencari-cari alasan agar Ouida-kun meniggalkanku sendirian. Meninggalkanku dan rasa bersalahku kepada orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dihadapanku.

"Benar juga.. Tapi... Apa Uskup Lab tidak apa-apa ?" Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan rasa kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya, yang menandakan 'kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah..'  
Tak lama kemudian, Ouida mengangguk dan membungkuk kearahku dan meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri. Tidak.. Aku tetap bersamanya. Bersama 'dia' dan rasa bersalahku.

Tiba-tiba aku mulai merasakan sakit kepala yang mulai menghantam kepalaku. Aku sedikit meringis kesakitan. Ini pasti karena aku tidak tidur selama 2 hari 2 malam.

"U..Ukh..." Rintihku menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

BRAKK !

"Konnichiwa , Lab !" Si Blonde yang mesum itu membuka pintu tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. Sontak aku langsung menengok dan terkejut.

"K..Konnichiwa.. Frau..." Aku membalas sapaannya barusan, walau agak terdengar lemas sekali.

"Ah, konnichiwa Uskup Lab... Hyaaaa ! Sebelum masuk, ketuk pintunya dulu ! Baka yarou !"

Tak lain dan tak bukan, itu adalah Teito-kun... Yah, mereka sudah jadian 2 bulan yang lalu. Walau mereka sering sekali berakelahi, tetapi mereka tetap mencintai satu sama lain. Justru itu yang membuat mereka makin akrab dan mempertahankan perasaan itu.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat kedua pasangan harmonis (?) itu..

"Apa kalian mau teh ?" Tawarku kepada tamu yang tak diundang. (?)

"Uooohh ! Tentu saja ! Siapa yang mau melewatkan waktu menyicipi teh buatan Lab !" Ujar Frau seperti anak kecil yang kehausan setelah bermain dengan teman-temannya yang juga lagi nunggu waktu buka puasa (?).

"Baka yarou !" Teito berteriak sambil memukul kepala Frau menggunakan salah satu majalah porno yang Faru bawa secara diam-diam.

Lagi-lagi aku terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka. Saat beranjak dari kursi, tiba-tiba tubuhku terhuyung dan hampir jatuh. Sungguh.. Ini semua gara-gara sakit kepala yang menyerang kepalaku.  
Sebelum aku jatuh, Frau sudah membantu untuk memopang tubuhku yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"A..Ah... Frau... Arigatou... Maaf merepotkanmu..." Ucapku seraya membetulkan posisi kami dan beranjak dari tempat ini untuk menyediakan teh.

"Tidak, kau mau kemana Uskup Lab ?" Teito menghalagi jalanku dengan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Aku... Akan membuatkan kalian teh..." Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menutupi semua ini.

"Tidak ! Lupakan tentang teh itu ! Dan, aku tahu kau kelelahan , Uskup Lab... Beristirahatlah... Kalau Castor-san dalam keadaan sadar, ia juga tak akan tega melihatmu seperti ini..."

"Tapi... Kenapa kau berfikiran Castor-san akan seperti itu ?"

"Karena, dia sangat menyayangimu... Sayang kepadamu melebihi apapun..."

Aku membeku seketika. Mendengar kata-kata yang membuatku melayang sejenak tetapi tentu saja itu belum tentu kenyataan.

"Ha..Haha... Mana mungkin Castor-"

Sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku , aku terdiam membatu mendengar kata-kata Teito.

"Itu pasti. Karena dia mencintaimu, Uskup Lab."

"A...Apa ?"

"Dia mencintaimu, Lab." Frau ikut mengatakannya lagi berusaha membuatku percaya akan pengakuan yang tak pasti itu.

"Dia rela membuat tubuhnya sampai seperti itu... Hanya demi kau, Uskup Lab... Hanya untuk melindungimu... Karena dia tak ingin melihatmu berada diposisinya sekarang..."  
Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataan Teito. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan airmata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Bagi Castor, kau adalah segala-galanya didalam hidupnya..." Frau menambahkan perkataan Teito sambil melirik kearah Castor yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya yang patut dilindungi sepenuh hati..." Susul Teito menambahkan ucapan Frau tadi.

"Yaitu , kau... Labrador." Frau melanjutkannya kembali.

Hening. Semuanya hening.

Frau dan Teito hanya bisa memandang kearahku yang sedang tertunduk lemas. Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan airmata yang sudah seharusnya meluap sejak tadi.  
Aku hanya menangis dalam diam. Semoga yang dikatakan mereka menjadi kenyataan manis untukku.

"Ah, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu, Uskup Lab... Kau terlihat lelah sekali..." Teito langsung keluar ruangan dan menuju dapur gereja.

Aku tinggal bersama 'dia' dan Frau. Kami sama-sama terdiam 1000 bahasa.

"Sudahlah... Biar aku yang jaga dia... Tidurlah Lab, kau sudah sangat lelah, wajahmu juga pucat sekali." Frau mengatakan itu seakan-akan ia tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan. Rasa bersalahku kepada Castor masih belum terhapuskan.

"Tidak bisa, Frau... Biarkan aku tetap menjaganya, sampai ia siuman..." Aku berusaha menuturkan kata-kataku dengan selembut mungkin.

"Hilangkan rasa itu... Sudah kubilang, kan ? Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu,Lab..." Frau berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Tidak bisa ! Bagaimanapun, aku tetap bersalah padanya ! Dia tidak akan memaafkanku yang telah membuat tubuhnya tidak sempurna lagi ! Ini... Gara-gara... Semuanya, gara-gara diriku yang lemah..." Ucapku meluapkan semua emosi yang kupendam. Penyesalan itu keluar begitu saja. Airmata ini juga keluar tanpa seizin tuannya. Mengalir begitu deras melengkapi emosi yang meluap.

"Cukup, Lab... Semua itu, bukan salahmu... Aku melindungimu atas keinginanku..." Ucap seseorang yang kurindukan. Merasakan suaranya yang sudah lama tak terdengar karena hilang entah kemana meninggalkanku sendiri ke dunia yang tak pernah aku ketahui.

"Ca..Castor-san ?" Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan bersyukur.

"Wah, sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan privasi, nih... Aku keluar, ya..." Frau meninggalkan kami berdua.

Hanya kami berdua.

Kuhapus segera airmataku yang sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Aku berusaha terlihat kuat dan tegar , kuhampiri dia yang masih terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur pasien itu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Castor-san ? Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain berbasa-basi.

"Ya, begitulah... Sudah membaik, apalagi begitu aku bisa melihatmu lagi,Lab..." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai rambut kami.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Castor-san..."

"Jangan terlalu formal kepadaku,Lab..."

"... Aku selalu seperti ini, kan ?" Ucapku heran.

Ia terkekeh kecil. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Haha.. Kau memang selalu jujur ya , Lab..." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh kembali.

Muncul 1000 tanda tanya dipikiranku saat ini_. 'Bukankah aku selalu seperti ini ? Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya ?'_

Tak lama setelah ia berhenti tertawa, ia melambaikan tangannya menandakan ia memanggilku. Dan aku segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Castor-san ?" Ucapku seraya menundukkan kepala mendekati wajahnya.

Tangannya menyentuh pipiku kemudian membelai lembut rambutku. Entah perasaan apa ini. Aku suka saat tangan besarnya membelai rambut dan pipiku. Nyaman sekali rasanya.

"Kau kelelahan... Beristirahatlah..." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi sambil membelai rambutku dengan sayang.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa. Aku memang lelah. Sangat lelah. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mennggalkannya sendirian sementara aku tertidur dengan enaknya.

"Tidak... Aku sama sekali tidak lelah... Castor-san pasti lapar,kan ? Biar aku buatkan sesuatu..." Ucapku sambil beranjak dari tempatku sekarang.

Berusaha berjalan seperti biasa dan menghiraukan sakit kepala ini. Tidak tidur selama 2 hari 2 malam memang berat, ya... Konsentrasiku juga jadi buyar... Entah, apa yang harus aku buatkan untuknya...

'Mungkin bubur...' Pikirku sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

"Tapi... Lab... Jangan memaksakan diri..."

Ucapnya saat aku menggapai gagang pintu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa... Tunggu sebentar,ya..."

Membuka pintu perlahan dan aku menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkannya sendirian didalam ruangan itu... Semoga tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya ingin membuatkannya sesuatu untuk dimakan.

* * *

Aku berajak menuju dapur dan bertemu dengan Teito kembali.

"Ah... Uskup Lab ? Apa yang kau lakukan ? Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu... Jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu... Ayo makan..."

Teito-kun memang baik sekali... Aku senang bisa mengenalnya... Tapi... Daripada aku... 'Dia' lebih penting. Pikirku.

"Ah, kau keruangan rawat saja dulu... Castor-san sudah siuman barusan... Ia pasti lapar... Aku akan membuatkannya sesuatu..."

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa ? Tubuhmu terlihat lemas dan sangat pucat, Uskup Lab..."

"Umm... Aku tidak apa-apa... Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Teito-kun..."

Jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Teito hanya memasang wajah khawatirnya kembali sambil berusaha tersenyum dihadapanku. Aku tau... Sebenarnya ia tak ingin tersenyum. Ia berusaha menjaga perasaanku. Dia memang anak yang baik.

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan khawatirnya kepadaku, ia meninggalkanku menuju ruangan dimana Castor-san berada.

Akupun beranjak dari tempatku dan mulai memasak. Untuk orang sakit memang paling cocok bubur. Yosh ! Akan kubuat sepenuh hati ! Semoga ia menyukainya !

Aku mulai memasak tanpa memperhatikan kondisi tubuhku. Aku tau, tubuhku sedang tidak vit saat ini. Tapi apa boleh buat... Penderiataanku belum setimpal dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Aku harus membalasnya.  
Membalas semua kebaikannya... Dan membalas kesalahanku yang menyebabkan ia sampai seperti ini...

Akhirnya semua yang kubuatkan untuknya sudah matang. Dan siap untuk dicicipi...

Dengan semangat kubawa nampan berisikan makanan dan teh khas yang kubuat keruangannya.

Saat aku sampai tepat didepan ruangannya, sesorang membuka pintunya dengans sangat kencang sehingga membuat nampan yang berisikan makanan yang kubuat terjatuh dan berantakan. Bahkan teh yang masih panas tak sengaja tersiram ketangan kananku.

Praaannng !

Bunyi cangkir dan mangkuk yang pecah akibat kejadian barusan.

"Ah ! Gomenasai ! Uskup Lab ! Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.  
Suara itu... Lance ? Sepertinya ia habis menjenguk Castor-san...

"L...Lance ? Ya...A... Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Tapi,... Tanganmu..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... Hanya sedikit kok... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Tanganmu terluka Uskup Lab !"

"Tidak apa-apa ! Aku harus segera membersihkan ini dan membuat masakan yang baru... Luka ini... Tidak apa-apa...Percayalah..."

"T..Tapi... Luka itu terlihat parah... Itu bukan luka ringan !"

"...Sudahlah... Tidak apa-apa..."

Perih...Sangat perih... Tersiram air panas yang baru saja mendidih. Tanganku rasanya tak bisa merasakan apapun. Kulit yang terkena air panas pun makin memerah.  
Kucoba menyentuhnya perlahan.

"U..Ukhh.."

Rintihku. Rasanya sakit sekali...  
Ini... Hanya melepuh... Aku tidak merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang Castor-san rasakan... Aku tak merasakan lenganku tidak lengkap lagi... Dan melepuh karena luka bakar, tidak menyebabkanku untuk kehilangan sebelah lenganku... Seperti apa yang ia rasakan.

'Aku pantas mendapatkannya'

"Gomenasai...Castor-san...Kalau saja aku tidak lemah... Kau... Tidak akan seperti ini..."

TBC


End file.
